This or that challenge
by dreamninja
Summary: This is based on Wishing-Fire's this or that challenge and this is my take on the challenge
1. Sora-hero

This is the first chapter of Wishing Fire's This or That challenge

* * *

Sora had never expected to be a hero. But here he was the hero of all those was a keyblade wielder and was proud of him and Riku he had always expected Riku to be the was the first to admit he wasn't the brightest crayon in the was so much smarter and more mature he had all the qualities of a hero yet Sora was the real hero,he was Kairi's hero and to him that was all that was proud to be a hero especially her hero.


	2. Xion-burn

Xion watched the fire until its heat became to intense and she had to look away. Those little flames reminded her so much of her friend didn't even know if she could call him a friend anymore he had orders from the organization to bring her back alive even if it was against her will but she couldn't go back to that awful castle she just wished everything could go back to how it used to when her,Axel,and Roxas would eat ice cream after their . She watched the flame burn wishing for her old life back.


	3. Aqua-need

Aqua needed her friends now more than had lost track of how long she had been in this darkness. She pulled out her wayfinder the only things that kept her going were her friends Terra and Ven. She needed their smiles and their help to get her out of the darkness she was surrounded did it because they needed her but now she needed had no idea how long she had been here and how much longer she would be was in need of a hero to save her from this darkness


	4. Riku-realistic

None of this was realistic he had given into the darkness yet Sora had beat had more power than Sora and was the true chosen one but Sora's heart had that he thought about the situation it did seem person with the stronger heart and will had good guy had won just like they always good guy was the hero,he got the glory,and the girl so this was just like all the stories Riku had ever heard as a just never believed it would really happen.


	5. Roxas-fear

Roxas didn't know what was happening to him all those dreams what did they was he having dreams about people he didn't even around him was changing one of his best friends was currently hunting down his other best friend. Why was all this happening to him and his organization had gotten smaller after something that happened at castle people that were sent there were suspected to be if they expected he was a traitor would they kill was feeling something a nobody wasn't supposed to feel. Fear


	6. Leon-gone

Leon walked around Hollow Bastion remembering what it used to look like when it was known as Radiant was young when it was destroyed but he remembered the grassy fields,his family and the beautiful weather weather he also remembered how weak and defenseless he was when it was destroyed. He used to think his home world might be gone forever but now he felt like he had a chance rebuilding it would take time but he would one day have his home one that was taken from him that he feared was gone.


	7. Fairy godmother-the old days

Fairy godmother was now in her new home with Merlin since her world was destroyed. She missed the good old days when her job was just to help Cinderella's dreams come true before she had to worry about the she lived with Merlin who was a good friend of hers but she still wished she had her old world and old life didn't even know where Cinderella was and if she would ever get to go back to her times had changed so much in all her years she had seen many different people.


	8. Vanitas-touch

Vanitas was Ventus's darkness he had zero light in him and he struggled to accept this. Everything he touched became infected by could touch a flower and it would shrivel up and tried to touch a rabbit and when he did it turned from white to black and grew was a monster and nobody would ever like him everyone was always was just lonely he was feared because of what Xehanort had done to him and Ventus He didn't do it on purpose he couldn't help that everything he touched he ruined.


	9. Aqua-underwater

Even though her name was Aqua she didn't really like the wasn't sure why she just never liked water. Now she had to go to a world that was underwater to help them with their unversed Eraqus had asked her to help the world and she couldn't tell him was now completely underwater and somehow she could also noticed she had a blue tail instead of was hard to swim at first but once she got the hang of it she had to admit she liked being under the water.


	10. Braig-progress

Braig was slightly worried that Xehanort had failed whatever he was trying when Braig found him unconscious in Radiant Garden only remembering his name. Since then Xehanort had become one of Ansem's had also gotten Ansem to start conducting experiments with the darkness in peoples had convinced Xehanort to volunteer as a test subject so maybe it would awaken Xehanort's memories. Just as he had hoped Xehanort slowly started to remember his past. Braig finally felt like he was once again making progress towards Xehanort's plans of starting another keyblade war. He was finally making progress.


	11. Marluxia-fading

I decided to write this one about Marluxia since its the 11th story and he was number 11

Marluxia was shocked when he heard Larxene had faded but he still planned on carrying out his plans to overthrow the organization. With or without her he was gonna stop Xemnas. The people at castle oblivion were dying one by one but he didn't he was the one his plans were ruined he would never get his heart back now and he couldn't stop Xemnas's plans. As he faded away he thought of all the things he had done and some he he took his last breaths he looked at the boys wonderful keyblade.


	12. larxene-sharp

Larxene was bored as always so she just sat in her room in the world that never looked at her knives they were sharp as looked at the little weapons they were different from any other weapon at the organization but just as why she liked them they were different just like she was since she was the only other girl in the knives were sharp so they could the most damage to her words and temper were about her was sharp and dangerous and she liked it.

* * *

I know this one isn't very good but the prompts are getting harder and i'm not really sure if I got this prompt right but I hope yall liked it.


	13. Aladdin-wings

Even as a kid Aladdin wished he had wings so he could fly away from this city where he was considered a street rat. All his life he wished he could fly away until he met she was a princess so he wasn't good enough for he had wings he could fly and maybe then he would be good enough for the beautiful could fly them both away from he knew she would never leave her home especially since she cared so much for her only he had wings.


	14. Lexaeus-upside down

Sora used to think he would live on the island with Kairi and Riku he was questioning his and Riku had become keyblade wielders while Kairi had become one of the seven princesses of much had changed Sora had defeated Ansem but now he didn't know where Riku knew Kairi was on the island bu she couldn't go back yet not without wasn't sure whatt to do anymore and he wasn't sure what the future wa slike for him and his friends or if they even had a future together.


	15. Sora-future

Sora used to think he would live on the island with Kairi and Riku he was questioning his and Riku had become keyblade wielders while Kairi had become one of the seven princesses of much had changed Sora had defeated Ansem but now he didn't know where Riku knew Kairi was on the island bu she couldn't go back yet not without wasn't sure whatt to do anymore and he wasn't sure what the future wa slike for him and his friends or if they even had a future together.


	16. Ventus-dirty

Ventus had been playing with Terra in the had gotten mud all over had fun but now he was covered in didn't seem to bother Terra but it bother didn't know why but ever since he was little he hadn't liked being dirty like most little made him feel gross and he had mud in places mud was never suposed to be he didn't know how it had gotten didn't mind being dirty he actually liked it but Ven was diffrent he didn't like being dirty.


	17. Kairi-message

Kairi wanted so bad to remember the boy who used to be on the island with her and Riku but she couldn't remember his wondered if he remembered her and where he was decided to write him a letter and put it in a watched it float away hoping that the boy would get her message then him and Riku could come back to the had been a year since she had last seen them she was embarassed that she had forgot the boys hoped he would get her message.


	18. Yuffie-river

Hollow Bastion was what was left of her home but it wasn't the was dull and the weather just wasn't the she was little she would go swimming in this beautiful water was always cool and it felt good on her she got back to Hollow Bastion she found the river but it wasn't the was filled with waste and the water was no longer knew it would take a while but she would fix it because it wasn't just a river it was her river.


	19. Aquapast

Aqua was now a keyblade master and she had come a long way from the world she used to live in that had been destroyed when she was had made some great friends but she didn't like to talk about her past but Terra,Ven,and Master Eraqus all knew about wished she was like Ven and didn't remember her past was dark and she still had nightmares about her world being destroyed to this hated all the things that had happened but it was her past and she couldn't change it.


	20. Xion-envy

Xion had just got back from her mission in she was there she saw how much Aladdin cared for wished she could experience feelings like had a heart and not only did she have a heart but she had a pure heart filled with wished she had a heart so she could feel those why she joined the organization to get a heart of her own then maybe she could feel like that towards someone and they could feel that way about now all she felt was envy.


	21. Roxas-give

Roxas thought he was a normal kid but he later found out he wasn't even supposed to he was expected to give his memories back to Sora who he only knew about because of his could he even call them his had friends how was he supposed to just give it up. He knew the boy who he was made from also had friends but he didn't understand why he had to give up everything he knew would disappear but he had to give the things that didn't belong to him back to Sora.


	22. Marluxia-fashion

Marluxia loved bright colors so he didn't like the organization was all black and it so didn't go with his pink didn't like the hoods that hid his face. "The cloaks make me look mysterious but why does it have to cover my beautiful face and amazing hair"he thought. he tried to change the attire but Xemnas insisted that the coats be black and that they wear their hoods around Sora for now so he wouldn't know who they just wasn't his color he liked bright black was just too dull.


	23. Vanitas-murder

Vanitas stared at his keyblade and smiled as the blood from his last victim dripped off the tip of the blade. He looked down at his latest victim whose eyes were wide in considered his victims prey and he liked to torture and play with his prey before killing crimson now staining the floor brought a smile to Vanitas's people was something that just came naturally to people would regret killing people but he never felt guilty because his job was to be a cold heartless murderer and he loved his job.


	24. Axel-beast

Axel and Saix had been best friends as some bodies now they were nobodies and had no and Axel had a plan and they were gonna overthrow Xemnas the leader. Then they could get their hearts back. Axel was gonna be the one who did the dirty work so Saix could move up in first Axel had to kill the other members and he didn't want to kill them but he had to so him and Saix could get their hearts was willing to be a beast if it meant getting his heart back.


	25. Princess Snow White-trigger

Snow White knew the queen had envied her beauty but Snow White never thought the queen would send a hunter to kill now she was running for her life through a forest she had never been in before because it was an enchanted tripped on a root of one of the trees and the hunter caught up with her and aimed his tried to back away but was stopped when she hit a tree. She had no where to the man had to do was pull the trigger. She would be dead.


	26. Alice-defeat

She couldn't believe she had lost to Luxord he was good at poker but she lived in wonderland where the guards were cards so she should know a lot about cards. She was sure she was gonna win she didn't know how she had the greatest poker player in wonderland had been defeated by a couldn't let him win so she challenged him to another game This time she wouldn't let him win and he would be the one defeated not refused to be beaten especially by a cocky stranger like him.


	27. Eeyore-acceptance

Eeyore was always depressed but all he really longed for was acceptance. "Who could ever be friends with a loser like was really slow unlike wasn't happy like wasn't brave like Roo and wasn't smart like owl he was just plain boring old couldn't even keep up with his own was constantly losing it"he he had great friends who would always help him find it and try to cheer him felt accepted and no matter how he acted that was all he wanted.

I know this one isn't my best but to me this prompt with the characters given was hard


	28. Larxene-fight

When Larxene was new to the organization she got in a lot of fights with the other wasn't that she disliked them she just didn't want to get close to them because if she got close to them they might hurt her stardegy was to hur tthem before they hurt made them all thik she was mean and scary but she was really just of this most of the organization members hated her or in Demyx's case were scared of was the only one she could stand but they fought.


	29. Saix-forgotten

Saix walked by Axel and Roxas talking and wished that was him with Axel like it used to didn't know why Axel had stopped talking to him he just felt he did something it was something he said or something didn't Axel was tired of him and just needed new better he's not good enough for Axel?Maybe Saix was the one changing and Axel didn't like the he had a heart he knew it would be breaking his best friend had gotten better friends and forgotten him.


	30. Axel-remember

Axel and Saix's plans to overpower Xemnas and get their hearts back seemed to have been forgotten by Axel when he met Roxas and only that but Saix had changed he became closer to blamed himself since he was the one that started forgetting the plan. Now that he remembered their plan he had to remind Saix so they could get their hearts knew Saix probably hated his guts since he forgot the original plan and stopped talking to Saix as just hoped Saix could forgive him and remember their original plan.


	31. Saix-commanding

Saix had been excited when he received word from Axel that Zexion was friend had came through for him and after Xemnas heard this he promoted Saix to his second in command. He had spent weeks sucking up to Xemnas and his hard work had finally paid and Axel were now a step closer to getting their was also great at assigning missions and he loved bossing the other members loved being in a place of control the only person who sometimes got to pick their missions was Axel his best friend.


	32. Demyx-answer

Demyx didn't have any of the answers about why Xemnas had chosen him to be part of the wasn't a good fighter or smart,and he was didn't care that he didn't have those answers because he found all the answers he needed in his why he played his sitar it soothed him and helped him escape the teasing of the other organization members. When he had his sitar all of those questions that he didn't have the answers to didn't matter that mattered was the music and the story it told.


	33. Riku-drunk

Riku was drunk but not on alcohol he was drunk on power and matter what he did he always had a craving for power.A craving he could never truely saistfy no matter what he did the darkness in his heart craved more couldn't control it and he knew that but he needed more and although it made him feel better at the time he regreted the decision later on. He just kept falling deeper into the was much worse than being drunk this was something that would end in more than a headache.


	34. Xion-Never

Xion knew now she was never supposed to exist she was just a puppet created to drain the power from would never really get a heart and live a normal life like the rest of the wouldn't even exist after she gave Sora his memories didn't want to leave her friends but Riku was Sora's friend and had been working really hard to restore Sora's memories just to get his friend Xion would fix what had happened to Sora even though it meant never she had to right the wrong.


	35. Sora-Why

Why had all these things happened to him if Riku was the true keyblade wielder?Why had his friends left him in his time of need to follow the true keyblade wielder?Why was Riku going against him?Why had Riku kidnapped Kairi?How could he get Kairi's heart back?Would they ever get back to their island?"After he sealed the door to darkness would he ever see any of his friends again?He had so many questions but he didn't have the answer for any of needed answers but he didn't know how to get them.


	36. Vanitas-rabbit

That rabbit was the one thing Vanitas didn't want to kill but he didn't know was filled with complete darkness but he didn't want to hurt the rabbit. It was so innocent but had red eyes so it was a little creepy which he liked about the wasn't just a normal rabbit it was black like his heart and the red eyes made it look decided to keep it."I shall call you darkness and you shall be mine"he told the decided together they would kill Ventus and rule the world.

* * *

Just imagine Vanitas and a rabbit ruling the world Mwahahahaha


	37. Master Eraqus-please

Xehanort was his friend and fellow now he had just taken his mark of mastery and he was waiting for his master to tell them the Xehanort was his friend Eraqus hoped that he not only passed the mark of mastery exam but became his masters successor. He and Xehanort both trained so hard but he just felt like if he was given the chance he would be the better choice for his masters successor."Please let it be me I will prove myself I will do whatever it takes just please pick me"Eraqus thought.


	38. Terranort-scar

After the battle with Xehanort Terra didn't have any didn't even have a body of his had tricked him and now he battled just to keep control of his had found a way to temporarily stop Terra's resistance and Terra watched everything happen around him but he was had to watch Aqua one of his best friends dive into the realm of darkness to save was forced to watch all the things Xehanort was had much worse than a scar he was a prisoner in his own body.


	39. Ventus-fast

Everything happened so since Terra failed his mark of mastery exam things had changed between the friends. Now Ven was traveling from world to world looking for he went back to the land of departure and his master was trying to kill was master doing Terra came and he killed Master they were in the keyblade graveyard and Vanitas a man who was supposedly his darkness was supposed to fight him to form a special keyblade that Xehanort needed to start another keyblade had all happened so fast.


	40. Ventus-breakfast

Breakfast was the thing that woke Ventus up in the his starbucks grande white chocolate mocha he was a zombie in the of the time he had his pop tarts or cereal with always had to have something in the morning or he would be grumpy all made fun of him because he liked starbucks but he didn't care it was so was definitely a strong believer in people that said breakfast should be the biggest meal of the day since its what got you going and gave you energy.


	41. Lumiere-past events

Lumiere was one of the Beast's loyal servants but he was angry he had been turned into a wasn't his fault his master had been cold towards the enchantress so why did all the servants have to be enchantress was crazy she expected the prince to let in a stranger and she had made the prince an ugly beast with the only way to break the spell inolving him falling in love and the person he loved loving him would be hard since he was a might not ever be human again.


	42. Riku-lost

He was lost in his own now had to wear a blindfold just to look like had done it to help Sora wake up but now he was couldn't let Sora see him like this he was a monster lost in his own darkness and it was his fault but he had to give into the darkness to beat Roxas and take him back to return Sora's memories to it really just to beat Roxas or was it just his thirst for power?He wasn't sure but he was afraid and lost.


	43. Roxas-X

Roxas thought about all the people in the organization members all had an X in them but why?Did Xemnas have a weird fascination with the letter?Who was this Sora kid he kept dreaming about?Did the other members get to pick their names or did Xemnas pick them?Then he realized the only difference between Sora and Roxas's names was the X Roxas had in had to be some connection it couldn't just be a coincidence could it?He decided he would have to ask Axel and Xion about it later at the clocktower.


	44. Lingering Sediment-identity

The lingering sediment didn't know who or what it truly was.I was just some empty armor with a he ever going to be more than that?Did he used to be more than that?He didn't know he was confused he wished he knew his true always thought of names but he didn't know who they were he always thought of Ven and there was another name his name that started with a T but he couldn't remember didn't even know his own he was just a lingering sediment.


	45. Sephie-blood

Sephie was usually a preppy girl but she had fallen and scraped her knee and it was bleeding. Sephie looked as the blood gushed out of her scraped knee thinking she wa gonna had assured her it was just a scratch but she didn't like blood it scared sad alone crying just looking at her leg. "Now i'm gonna die"Sephie thought making her cry even was to young to die she hadn't done everything she wanted to do tried not to look but when she did she saw the crimson liquid.


	46. Cloud-sparkle

Cloud loved looking into Aerith's always saw a special something that made her innocent unlike her he was a wasn't filled with light like her he had darkness in his heart which is why he had to go look for he got rid of Sephiroth he would get rid of his tried to avoid her but she had come to tell him didn't plan on coming back but she begged him to return and he couldn't refuse as he looked into those beautiful green had a special sparkle.


	47. Yuffie-please

They had been hanging out for awhile now without her friends knowing of always dreaded when he had to leave but she knew it was his went back so he could get his heart back so he could truly love her like she loved this time when he held her in his arms about to leave she had a bad organization was after him and she felt like this would be the last time she would see him again. "Please don't go"she begged but he went anyway and she was right.


	48. Sephiroth-remember

Sephiroth wanted Cloud to remember that Sephiroth was the darkness in Cloud's needed Cloud to remember this because if Cloud forgot about him he would become weaker as Cloud became Sephiroth got weaker Cloud might actually be able to beat him then Sephiroth would be used words to mess with Cloud's mind so Cloud would question himself and turn to his darkness for hated to admit it but he needed Cloud to just had to extinguish the last light in Cloud's heart then Sephiroth would never be defeated by Cloud.


	49. Aerith-waiting

She didn't try to stop Cloud from leaving because she knew defeating Sephiroth was something he had to told him she would be waiting for him to return and she waited patiently for months but he still hadn't come never lost hope and she knew one day he would come back and she would be here knew Yuffie and Leon thought maybe he had died but he was still alive she could sense it so she would continue to he would come back as long as she believed he would.


	50. Luxord-fight

Luxord had just lost the fight of his life knew he probably wouldn't beat Sora and the odds were stacked against him but thats how he liked it and he was the gambler of had failed now he would never have his heart and be able to love the blonde he met in wonderland. "I guess it's better this way i'm no good for her she will find someone who can actually love her and treat her like the princess she is and she probably doesn't even like me"Luxord thought before fading away.

* * *

I finally finished this challenge :) I hope you guys liked it and im sorry if some of the chapters don't make sense to you or if you don't like this last pairing but I like you Wishing-fire for this fun challenge.


End file.
